


Busted

by DichotomyStudios



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DichotomyStudios/pseuds/DichotomyStudios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ATF AU, Chris and Ezra</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

Sometimes having an affair with your boss means getting away with murder. And sometimes it means getting away with even less than usual.

  
  



End file.
